


A las estrellas

by hollydermovoi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Leia Organa Space Latina, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Leia Organa missed. The taste of mango con tajin, the feel of maize under her calloused fingers, the colors embroidered on her summer outfits when her hair was unbound and she was free to run.</p><p>But the things she couldn't allow herself to miss were Aldaraan, her sweet force-filled son and now her Fly Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcannon that while Leia sent Ben away to be trained, Han was the one who wouldn't let her visit when she felt his distress over the Force.
> 
> Yeah, enjoy that thought fuckers. Enjoy.

When Alderaan was obliterated, she couldn't seem to cry. She was devastated, yes, and furious, but as her father, her _father_ dragged her away all she could think of was "Oh, now I'll never get to eat Mami's arroz con leche again."

How stupid she was, how atontado could she be? Her Papi had raised her better, had raised her to be smart and that...that...that puto bastardo had killed them.

Oh stars, he'd _killed_ them.

But she couldn't think of that because then she'd think of dry heat and tiled pools and she would cry and she _couldn't_.

She would break if she did.

*

Her son, her little man was _gone_ , and when she asked that coño to get him back, she _knew_ he wouldn't. One way or another, Ben was never coming back.

She tried not to hate herself, or her brother, or her marido but she _can't_.

*

He was gone.

Hans was _gone_.

That pinche cabrón was gone, after- after- 

(After promising her he'd be back, after promising to bring Ben back, after...)

There was no after. There was only _now_ , and now required el general, el jefe, not the crying, quivering Leia Skywalker who Leia _Organa_ had been ignoring for _years_ because Papi had said be strong, because Mama dije que princessas need to be _strong_ and she could not cry.

*

"General!" cried Poe, accent not quite right, but still almost Aldaraan enough for her to take a second and breathe through all that she's lost. 

"I know losing General Solo hurts, and I know it's not the same as an ofrenda, but we have something we'd like to offer."

She manages a regal nod, shoulders straight and mouth stiff because it is taking everything she has to not cry, to not scream. Poe steps forward with some other pilots from Yavin 4- pilots who've brought her pan dulce and tamarindo when they can find it, pilots she'll admit secretely she has a soft spot for. He clears his throat and starts to sing.

"A las estrellas. 

A las estrellas General Han Solo señor, a las estrellas.

A las estrellas."

Her eyes widen and start to sting because he was singing Han to the _stars_ , her fly boy sent up amongst that what he loved only slightly less than her.

But it wasn't over. One by one the other pilots from Yavin 4 stepped forward and added their voices to a harmony that built and swelled and tears were streaming down her cheeks because this precioso boy who'd she'd left to _die_ was honoring her gringo fly boy husband and it _hurt_

And for the first time, Leia Organa allowed herself to grieve. Her home planet was no longer among the stars, but her fly boy was and maybe one day, she'd get her son back.

No, she decided. There was no maybe. She'd get Ben back, even if she had to drag that idiota back kicking and screaming herself.

"Gracias," she said sincerely. "Gracias."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is an edited version of Alabanza from In the Heights


End file.
